Figure You Out
by Poke-chan
Summary: Kankuro has been sneeking off to a strip club in the dead of night. And he's fallen in love with one. But there's something not quite right about her. Why does she look so much like Kiba? What's he going to do when he finds out? REPOSTED FROM OTHER ACCOUN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Insert witty 'I don't own' comment here**

A/N: Hi, welcome to my second story. The idea for this one came from me listening to a song called _Figure You Out_ by Nickleback. So, here is the first chapter of Figure You Out!

**_Figure You Out_**

Kankuro didn't make it a habit to leave the village, especially when he was sneaking out. He also didn't make a habit of going to a strip club in River Country. He didn't make it a habit to have a 'friend' let him in the back for free. He didn't make it a habit to favor girls. And he really didn't make it a habit to come once a week.

But these weren't habits, they were an inclination. Not a habit, no definitely not a habit.

So here he was, his privet room, waiting for the girl of his dreams. She always made him wait. That was never a surprise. The guessing game was in trying to figure out how long she would be. There wasn't a pattern or anything like that, he just poked in when she felt she had tortured him enough. Sometimes it was ten minutes; sometimes it was almost an hour. But she knew that once he showed up he didn't leave until he saw her. Never.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, the curtains in front of the door ruffled and split to revile a girl with long, wild, brown hair. Her eyes had thin irises that made her look beast-like. She had a thin and oddly well-toned frame. Her hips were small but there enough so that Kankuro could hold them under his skilled fingers.

"About time, Koinu." he said as he stood up. "You ever going to let me fuck you or is this going to be just another tease session?"

She giggled and batted her eyelashes. "Tease? Now now, I always finish my job when you come in, and free of charge." she giggled again before leaning against Kankuro's muscled body.

He snorted. Holding her at arms length he said, "I hardly call that finishing the job. I want to fuck you, now for the Gods' sakes, drop the skirt and bend over."

A pout formed on Koinu's face. She made puppy eyes and put her hands on her lap. "Now that's just mean."

Kankuro had thought or a while that Koinu had been hiding something from him and her actions now only made that feeling stronger. she wasn't telling him something. Maybe she had a disease? No then why would she be working here. Maybe she was really gay and only doing this for money. Then why not let him pay her to do what he wanted? Maybe she wasn't really a girl.

Now that was really dumb! She had great boobs and he'd seen them, no way she wasn't a chick!

Just then someone else poked their head into the small room. She was a blonde with her long hair pulled up into pigtails high on her head. She had on a headband with two bright orange fox ears with white tips. On her face was three lines like whiskers on either side of her face. Her blue eyes took in the scene before her and she blushed lightly. "Heh, oops. Sorry I didnt know he was here today. But, ummm, we have to be going. Soon. So finish up in here."

Then she was gone. Koinu sat there with an odd look on her face. It was a mix of anger and embarrassment. Poor girl. So Kankuro, feeling bad for her, walked over and grabbed her. "Hey, I'll come back tomorrow! Bye." then he licked her cheek. "ACK!" So she does wear make-up! Spitting he glanced up at Koinu. There was something red on the cheek where he'd licked.

Her eyes were wide and she was holding the place he had licked. "Um, fine. Bye." she said as she dashed out.

Kankuro glared after her. She was acting really strange lately. Like she was trying really hard to hide something from him. So he made a promise to himself that he'd figure her out. No matter what.

As he walked out his mind flashed over the face of the blonde girl that came to get Koinu. She had looked very familiar. He was sure he knew her from somewhere. But ti was impossible He didn't know many girls that lived outside of Sunakagure. Sure a few in Konoha but only a few and none looked like her. Yet another mystery he'd figure out! so he strode off towards home, completely forgetting he had a mission the next day.

That Morning

Kankuro pulled himself into bed just as the sun began to peak over the roof tops of the Hidden Sand Village. Pulling the blanket over his head he gave a satisfied yawn and curled up into a ball on his bed. It didn't even take ten minutes before Temari was knocking on his door, trying to wake him.

He just curled into a tighter ball and continued to snooze as best he could with an older sister smashing her huge fan on his door. After about two minutes of this his other sibling got sick of the noise and waiting. Gaara unlocked the door and walked right in, yanked off the sheet covering Kankuro, and glared at him.

Turning his head he opened one eye to look at his younger brother. The puppet user narrowed his eye at the intruder and was about to roll back over and go to sleep when Temari grabbed his ear and dragged him out of bed. As she tossed him to the floor she yelled for him to hurry and get dressed while she screamed, for all of Wind country to hear, about him causing them to be late leave for today's mission.

Grumbling he closed the door behind Gaara and got into his normal garb, full body black suit with a yellow and red circle on the chest. He grabbed his cat-ear hood and put on his face paints. As he walked down stairs he saw Temari, or rather her heard her, trying to get Gaara to wait for Kankuro.

"We have to go together! You can't leave until he's done getting ready!" Temari was standing in font of the door, blocking Gaara's way.

The redhead was looking more and more pissed by the second. So Kankuro called out his name. "OI, Gaara. I'm really so stop glare at your older sister."

So, instead, the glare turned towards Kankuro instead. He just ignored it and grabbed his puppet scrolls. Then they felt for their diplomatic mission in Konoha.

With 'Koinu' and her friend

Kiba and Naruto snuck past the two sleeping guards and back into the village. They slipped into an alley and Kiba gave a low whistle. In just seconds Akamaru jumped into the space between Naruto and his master. Without a word both Shinobi hopped on the huge dog and they were off. The Inuzuka dropped Naruto off at his house and waved good-bye as he and his dog sped off towards their house.

Naruto unlocked his door and walked into the area that served as his room. He stuck a small bag under his bed; afterwards he pulled out his frog wallet. He then pulled out another, smaller, change purse. Opening it, he counted the money he'd made that past night.

"A hundred thirty. Not bad!" When he was satisfied, he took it out of the smaller pocket and shoved it into the froggie one. When everything was hidden and put where it belonged, he stripped into his boxers and fell right to sleep on his bed.

Meanwhile

After dropping off his partner, Kiba and Akamaru made their way back to the house they called home. Quietly they snuck in Kiba's open window and fell right onto the bed. Laughing Kiba scratched Akamaru behind his ears.

"Good boy! Don't worry we won't be going back there for about a week." then he froze.

'I'll be back tomorrow.' Kankuro had said. That wasn't good.

"Fuck." he said under his breath. Naruto had said that both of them had a mission coming up that would take up all their time, night and day. They wouldn't be able to get back there if they wanted to. Oh well. Kankuro could wait for a while, while 'Koinu' had to see a sick relative. He'd put out a bird later. Right now he and Akamaru both wanted to sleep before the mission briefing. And sleep they did. A bit too long.

After about three hours Kiba was woken to a blonde boy screaming in his ear. "WAKE UP LAZY! WE HAVE TO GO GET OUR MISSION!"

In one swift movement, Kiba threw a punch at Naruto who ducked and grabbed Kiba's leg and pulled. The dog-boy fell off his bed and onto Naruto. Akamaru was still on the bed but he was standing and barking playfully. Kiba bit Naruto's arm and Naruto bit Kiba's leg, which he still held firmly. The wrestling match continued for about another five minutes before there was a knock at the front door followed by a chorus of dogs howling and barking like mad.

Both boys jumped up and ran down stairs. Naruto was used to the behavior of the dogs at Kiba's place. He'd been there enough. Kiba and himself had become close friends ever since Sasuke had left. Needless to say Naruto spent a lot of time at Kiba's house, playing with the puppies and Akamaru. When people knocked on the door the dogs would bark loudly if it wasn't someone who came by at least twice a week. And with all the noise it seemed like it was a large group of people. Not just normal people, Shinobi.

Both boys reached the door. Naruto pushed the dogs to the side with Akamaru's help as Kiba pried open te screen and wooden doors. Just as he get them open Naruto and Akamaru were pushed into him, causing all three to fall out onto the porch.

Two girls screamed, two people burst out laughing, and one sighed. Looking Naruto came face to face with Kiba. Both screamed like girls and pushed away from the other. Inside the dogs had calmed down and left to go back to doing what ever it was they did. Akamaru stood up and bucked both Naruto and Kiba off of his back and barked happily. Before either boys could see who was watching them Akamaru leapt into the air and came crashing down on one of them. Kiba shot up when he heard someone fall to the ground.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba shouted. When he saw who was there he turned beet red. "Get off of him!" he tried to pull off the huge dog but he wouldn't budge. "Naruto get off your ass and help!"

Naruto quit laughing and helped Kiba pry his dog off of Kankuro. AS the puppet master stood up and brushed himself off Akamaru jumped around and yelped playfully. He looked down and the large animal and smiled. As he began petting him Naruto and Kiba were both being lit into by Tsunade and Sakura.

"Where were you two? The mission briefing started almost an hour ago!" Sakura shouted at the shrinking form of the two boys.

"You're lucky you even have this mission! We could have picked plenty of others. You know even D-rank missions are rare nowadays! And you two go and strat screwing around!?" Tsunade screeched.

"B-ut Sakura-ch-chan Obaa-chan we-" Naruto tried to calm the two livid women.

"NO EXCUSES!!" both Naruto and Kiba flipped backwards and hit their heads on the house.

Laughing Temari walked up the pink-haired girl. "It's okay. This show was far worth it." she said giggling.

As they stood up Naruto grumbled to Kiba. Great, we're entertainment."

Gaara stood next to the blonde. "If you keep acting like that you will be."

So after Tsunade informed the two boys that they would be helping the three Sand Shinobi around Konoha and also aiding them with anything they would need. She and Sakura left to go make their rounds at the hospital. They were also told that Shikamaru would be joining them as soon as he was found and woken up, no doubt. And that it was their punishment and job to do so.

And they agreed after Naruto had tried considerably to change their minds and assign the horrid burden to someone else. He had begged and even offered to help organize the papers at Tsunade's office. Kiba thought it wasn't as bad as Naruto made it out to be. Finding Shikamaru wasn't the hardest thing to do. He would most likely be in one of three places. His house, under the large oak tree on 'his' hill, or under the roof top canopy where he slept after watching the clouds. Kiba guessed that the hard part that made the blonde so desperate to get out of it was the waking part. Shikamaru had always been a pain to wake and keep awake. Kiba was starting to dread the mission as well.

Kankuro had walked over to his brother and the other two boys with Akamaru still jumping around him. Kiba whistled sharply. "Calm down Akamaru. You'll kill if you keep jumping on him." then he turned to Kankuro. "Sorry. He hasn't had any company besides Baka no Naruto here so he's really excited to see someone else."

At this Naruto puffed up his cheeks and folded his arms. "What's wrong with me?" he huffed. Akamaru whined a bit and started to lick and jump on Naruto. Laughing he pushed the dog off his chest. "Air, Aka-chan, air. It's a good thing." Kiba helped him up and suggested they head to the hill because it was closest. Naruto agreed and so the six of them set off. Naruto and Gaara out in font Temari behind them and Kankuro, Kiba, and Akamaru just a meter or two behind her.

TBC…

A/N: There you have it! I hope it was up to snuff! Please rate and Review, it makes me happy! And I update when I'm happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Insert witty 'I don't own' comment here**

A/N: Hi, welcome to my second story. The idea for this one came from me listening to a song called _Figure You Out_ by Nickleback. That first sentence is always gonna be there for my props to Nickleback... get used to it! Now then here's chapter two!!

**_Figure You Out_**

Even before they reached the hill, the group was able to make out Shikamaru's sleeping figure under the shade of the single large tree at the top. Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto ran ahead of the pack and snuck up behind the tree. Sniggering Kiba had Akamaru place his paw on the Nara's ponytail and hold it to the ground. Then, he and Naruto crouched on either side of him and cupped their hands to their mouths as they lowered their faces even with his ears. Then...

"WAKE UP SHIKAMARU!!"

Shikamaru's eyes popped open and he shot up, or would have if Akamaru hadn't been holding his hair. "OW!" And he fell back to the ground.

Naruto and Kiba were both rolling with laughter, and as they approach Kankuro and Temari were also laughing. It was no surprise that Gaara was not, even though he did look amused. Akamaru lifted his foot and started licking Shikamaru's face apologetically. When the three Sand Ninja made it to the top Shikamaru had stood up and greeted them.

"So," he started like the Shinobi he was, "how long will you all be here?"

Temari shrugged. "I don't know. A week for sure. Maybe longer."

Kiba and Naruto exchanged worried looks. They couldn't be away from the club that long. They'd have to sneak away at some point. Then Shikamaru said something that made it very much impossible.

"Tsunade-sama told me yesterday that each of you would be bunking separately in one of our houses. Correct?" the three foreigners nodded.

_'KUSO!'_ thought Kiba. If one of them got put with Gaara they'd be screwed beyond hope! The guy never slept. _'Don't panic,'_ he told himself. _'I'm sure Shikamaru will take him. He's got seniority.'_

"I'll go woth Nara. He's got an extra room for me to stay in." Temari said, shattering the two boys' hopes.

"Gaara can stay with me!" piped up Naruto. Gaara nodded and Kankuro and Kiba looked at each other. Did he expect Kiba to say anything? It was obvious who he was bunked with.

"What?" he said, feeling uneasy.

"I'm waiting for an invitation." said Kankuro. He had a smirk on his face that made him look absolutely adorable. But Kiba kept his face. Snorting he told him he'd come to his place.

It was still morning and both Kiba and Naruto were getting hungry. So they suggested they go and order an early lunch at a nearby Dango Shop. Within ten minutes they were seated and they'd ordered their food. While waiting Naruto made small talk and they all caught up with each other. Things had also been slow in Suna because of the nearly Nation-wide treaty. Protection was needed less and money wasn't changing hands very much. It was rare nowadays to get a mission, let alone a good one. Yet things were still going fairly well, the trade problems were slowly working themselves out and soon all would be well. Finally, after fifteen minutes the food arrived.

Naruto's Ramen steamed and Kiba and Akamaru's stake smelled wonderful. Temari hadn't been hungry and had simply ordered green tea. Gaara and Kankuro picked up their dumplings and began to eat.

While everyone was busy eating Kiba let his mind fall to the topic of the club and how it had all happened.

-- Flashback --

Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru were walking along the riverbank in the middle of the day. To most people there would have been nothing wrong with that picture. But Naruto and Kiba were Shinobi and should have been on missions. But peace had come over the Countries and protection was less needed. Therefore, there were fewer missions.

This meant less money, and that was a problem.

Kiba sat on the bank and began to scratch Akamaru behind his ear. "You know," he said no looking at the blonde now sitting beside him, "I'm running low on money. My mom and sis want me to start helping pay the rent, but I have no money." Then he glanced over at him. "You have any ideas?"

Naruto closed his eyes and racked his brains. "Um, well there's this strip club an hour away from here..."

Kiba cut him off. "Wait, wait, wait! We're _guys_, remember? What are we going to do at a strip club?"

Naruto chuckled. "You remember my Oiroke no Jutsu? It'll make us look just like chicks! All we do is flash our fake goodies and... BOOM! We have money!" Kiba nodded. It was a really good idea!

Then Naruto sighed. "But, there are a few problems." Kiba raised and eyebrow. "Well, first off, if we have any markings, like my whiskers or your... whatever they are, they wouldn't go away. People will be able to recognize us. Ninja go to this place and we're both in the bingo book."

Kiba sighed, hopeless. "Good point." Then he got an idea, "MAKE-UP! We can hide it with make-up!"

Naruto nodded and continued wit his 'problems', "Another thing is that we won't _really_ be girls. Know what i mean? No girl parts down below. It'll look okay but we can't do sex or anything."

"Like that's a problem. Strippers don't have sex. Or at least we won't." Kiba continued petting his dog waiting for Naruto to continue.

After awhile Naruto deemed their plan good to go and they applied the next day. It was a week before Kiba met up with Kankuro as Koinu. And just two short days before they fell in love, well, Kiba did anyway. He couldn't help but wonder if Kankuro would be mad if he ever found out.

-- End Flashback --

_'Of course he would be dipshit!'_ yelled Kiba's inner self. That was a stupid question. Kankuro was straight, he wanted to have sex with Koinu, and _not_ Kiba. And knowing that hurt. Even Naruto knew he liked the Sand Ninja. The blonde had tried everything in his power to fix the Jutsu so Kiba could please him the way Kankuro wanted. But it hadn't worked out yet.

Kiba continued to space out until something jabbed him quite rudely in the side. Kiba yelped and whipped around to glare at the bastard holding the chopsticks that had prodded him, and came face-to-face with the dark, exotic, sexy eyes of Kankuro. Yelping again Kiba fell out of his chair and to the floor.

" ARG! Oi, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" he growled.

Kankuro just smirked at him, which caused Kiba to melt into a pile of goopy mush. Giggling, and knowing what the odd look on Kiba's face meant, Naruto helped his friend to his feet. Soon afterward everyone was finished their lunch and ready to go settle in. But then...

Kankuro slapped himself in the head, "Damn, I forgot! I have to go drop off an order at the Weapons Depot." He grabbed his puppet scrolls and faced Kiba. "I know where your house is so I'll be by in a minute. Leave the door unlocked."

Then, he disappeared without a trace. Akamaru licked Kiba's hand and tugged on his sleeve. They began to make their way to the Inuzuka household. Waving a cheerful good-bye to Naruto and Shikamaru, he headed off into an ally that was a short cut into his back yard. When he got there he found a note from his sister and mother.

_'Dear Kiba, _

_We have to go on a mission and will be gone for almost a month. Take care of the dogs and try not to be needed outside of the village for a long period of time. _

_Good boy, _

_Mom and Sis'_

Kiba smiled at the way they always spoke to him like he was a puppy. "Good boy..." he chuckled as he tossed the note in the trash and grabbed some milk. He wiped off his mouth and walked onto the front porch and sat down. Yawning Kiba streched out and tilted his head back to stare at the clear sky above. He didn't get why Shikamaru was so interested in it all the time.

--

Kankuro hated dealing with stupid people and younger people. Just now he had to deal with both in one being. It was a wonder the bitch wasn't dead. She didn't know a kunai from a demon wind shurikin! And worst of all she was a brunette, weren't they the smart ones? Sighing he neared Kiba's house, hoping it'd only be him and the young Inuzuka. Nothing personal but he didn't feel like dealing with a whole mess of people right now.

When the house came into view Kankuro saw something that made him freeze in place. Koinu was sitting on Kiba's porch! They knew each other? He began to walk at a slightly quicker pace. When he was just feet away Koinu was no longer Koinu. Her long hair that had been falling behind her back was now short a mussed, the angelic face was more masculine and had red triangles. It wasn't Koinu at all, it was Kiba. Upset and embarrassed Kankuro walked up to the younger Ninja. "Yo,"

Kiba glanced around. "Hi." He stood up and stretched skywards. Grinning Kiba opened the door and motioned him inside. They walked to the back of the house and Kiba opened the last door.

The room they entered was a dump. Clothes and scrolls lay everywhere. Dog toys and chew bones were piled in corners along with trash from food and who knows what else. There was so much crap on the floor the only place you could see the hardwood floor was the thin trail leading from the door to the bed, which was unmade but free of clutter. When the puppet user gasped and took a step back Kiba's face reddened and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Heh, sorry but it's the only room you can use. I'd have clened up if I remembered I had a mission," then he added, "and knew someone would be staying here."

Kankuro gave him a look that said he didn't believe a word the Inuzuka had just spoken. He simply set his scrolls in a lightly cluttered part of the room and walked out. When they entered the living room, Kankuro asked the question that had been in his mind ever since seeing Kiba on the porch. "Do you have a relative named Koinu?"

Kiba froze mid-step and looked at his guest. " Nan- why?"

Kankuro walked closer, so he was just inches away from Kiba. "Nothing, it's just I know a girl that looks a bit like you." Kankuro said nonchalantly. He took another step closer.

"No, just my one older sister, and her name's Hana." he was getting nervous. Kankuro was too smart for his own good, Kiba's own good as well.

One more step, "Are you sure?" The two of them were now face-to-face at eye level.

"No, I have some weird twin sister that goes running around Wind Country." he said with sarcasm. Kankuro stood up straight but did not step back.

"If you say so." Then another question popped into his head. "Does Naruto have any siblings, or other relatives?"

Kiba was really worried now. Why in all the hells would Kankuro give two shits about Naruto? "No, not a single family member, by blood anyway." Kiba was freaking out, he could see Akamaru sitting at the door with his ears back, waiting for Kankuro to ask the right question or for Kiba to snap. Luckily neither occured. Kanuro just turned around and sighed. Then plopped onto the futon in the den.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" he asked turning his head to face Kiba.

_'I can think of a few things I'd like to do'_ giggled his libido. But Kiba shrugged and took a seat next to him.

**TBC…**

A/N: Is Kankuro gonna figure out Naruto and Kiba?? Or will Kiba spill the beans before he can work it through?? Keep reading to find out!!

Rate, review, DO IT OR ELSE!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Insert witty 'I don't own' comment here**

A/N: Hi, welcome to my second story. The idea for this one came from me listening to a song called _Figure You Out_ by Nickleback. That first sentence is always gonna be there for my props to Nickleback... get used to it!

Here you guys go! Buh-bai.

**_Figure You Out_**

It didn't take very long. There had been nothing good on T.V. All the dogs were busy running around outside to care much. Kankuro hadn't done this in a long time and Kiba was, of course game. They both strolled back to Kiba's room, side-by-side. Akamaru sat in the den, waiting for them to return. When they reached the room, Kankuro glanced over at the Inuzuka.

"You know, I'm pretty rough. I won't go easy because it's our first time."

Kiba's lip curled into a half playful, half intimidating grin. "I wouldn't expect you to."

It didn't take two minutes before they were both outside, ready to spar. Kankuro quickly summoned Karasu; Akamaru crouched low to the ground while Kiba drew out a kunai. Weapons, Jutsu, food pills, it was an anything goes match. Just no killing.

Right off Kiba charged, feeling out how his opponent would react. Kankuro jumped back, sending Karasu to do the real fighting. Kiba made for the puppet while Akamaru leaped up and bit down on the Suna Nin's forearm sharply. Yelping in pain, Kankuro dropped Karasu to pry off the dog. He wasn't really trying to cause too much harm, but the bite was slowly leaking out blood and hurting like hell. Kankuro flicked the dog's nose as Kiba came up and tackled him off the tree and to the ground.

They landed with a soft grunt and a lot of dirt and dust. Kiba was about to claim a point as he readied his kunai at the older man's throat, only to be flipped on his back. Going to his first instinct, he bit something, which was the dark-haired man's left hand. Now one whole arm was out of commission. Kankuro loosened his grip and was flipped over. He quickly retaliated by swiftly sending a kick into the Inuzuka's stomach.

Said boy went flying several feet before Akamru caught him. A fraction of a second after he landed Karasu was flying full speed at him. Both jumped and landed on the roof of the house. From below them they could make out a scowl aimed at them from their opponent. THe team grinned and hopped down, Kiba making a "T" shape with his hands.

"Okay, I think that's enough. I really don't need to get your brother out to kill me." he chuckled to himself as Kankuro drew even with them.

The older man rolled his eyes. Glancing down at his wounds, he saw that stopping was the right thing to do, both bite marks were bleeding fairly decent amounts of blood and didn't show signs of slowing up on their own. So, the trio made their way back towards the house.

They sat in the living room while Kiba patched up the cuts his and Akamaru's teeth had caused. It didn't take long and as Kiba was cleaning up Kankuro had time to think.

There couldn't be too many girls around the area with sun-yellow hari and sky blue eyes like Koinu's friend had had. And if he ever saw _her_ again, he'd know for sure. Also, while he had been asking questions his 'host' had been acting very odd, so had the dog come to think of it. Not to mention the blushing when ever he got close. He thought back to the lunch at the Dango Shop, Naruto's knowing smile, Kiba's reaction to being just inches from his face. But how would he pull off turning into a girl? As far as he knew, there was no jutsu that could work so efficiently. But, no sex? Maybe it wasn't as efficient as he had been thinking.

"Oi, what's with the spaced out look?" Kiba was standing over him, hands on hips, and a concerned look on his face.

Figuring that it'd be pointless to beat around the bush he came right out with it. "Do you know of a Jutsu that can change someone's gender, though maybe not flawlessly?"

The dog-nin's face fell. His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. And there was that pink blush, creeping over his features. He began to stutter and not one word could be made out. The questioned boy took a step back, tripping over a chew toy. Kankuro laughed as he stood up and peered down at his temporary roommate.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer." he said, smirking.

"N-no, why w-would I?" he answered weakly.

Obviously not convinced Kankuro squatted down next to the fallen Inuzuka. "Really? Then why so nervous?" Kiba didn't have an answer for that. Nor did he have any explanation for what happened next. Kankuro stated quickly, "Then I'll get my own answer." Then, without hesitation or further thought, he kissed Kiba, slipping his hand behind the smaller man's head. He couldn't help himself, it was just like when they kissed when he played the role of Koinu. He flung his arms around his broad shoulders and pulled him in slightly. Surprised, but triumphant, the Sand Shinobi deepened the kiss. Their tongue recited a familiar dance that started of a clash of tongues and ended with Kiba mimicking the other's movements, lightly sucking his lip occasionally. Finally, they separated. Kiba was instantly hit with a huge wave of guilt, embarrassment, and shame.

If Kankuro didn't kill him, Naruto would.

He began to hit himself on the forehead repeatedly. "Baka, baka, baka!" He then fell backwards so he was on his back. Kankuro stood and grinned jubilantly at his new resolution. _'Stupid, hot-ass jerk.'_

"Well, you need to learn how to act better," he peered down at Kiba's red face, which was scowling up at him, "Koinu."

Kiba lifted his head slightly just to allow it to fall back to the floor. He'd been found out, meaning Naruto was close behind if not already. Their plan, ruined. Plus, now Kiba had to deal with Kankuro who knew just what Kiba had been doing at that club, seeing as it was to him they were being done. Without a word he plopped down to sit next to the younger, currently inwardly tortured boy. There were still some questions that needed answering. Getting right to the point would be no fun, so joking and entertainment at other's expenses it was.

"Koinu," Kiba instinctively glanced his way. Kankuro smiled at this. Blushing Kiba's face shot to the other side. "You have no creativity, you know."

"Nani?" Kiba was now sitting up and glaring at the man beside him.

"It means puppy, ne?" he peeked over at Akamaru who was facing the other way. "Now that I know it's you, there really wasn't much thought behind it was there?"

"Tojikomeru(1)! It was last minute!" he puffed up one cheek in annoyance.

Alright, alright." He waved a hand up and down. "But a strip club? Danshingu Taiga(2), no less? You really were strapped for cash huh?"

He grinned mockingly. Kiba simply glared his fluttering little heart out. The teasing continued until Kankuro got bored and decided to get to the point.

First question, the one he'd been wondering ever since the kiss. "Tell me something," he said casually. "Do you like me?" A beet red blush and he had his answer. He leaned in closer, so that Kiba could feel his hot breath on his face. "How much do you like me?"

He gulped and answered in a shaky voice he tried to make strong, "I think you know already."

He slowly grew closer to the shaken Dog-ninja. "I'm not quite positive I know the extent of you attraction. Mind complying with that last request I asked?" Kiba almost blacked out upon realizing just where this was going.

TBC...

A/N: Translations: (1) Tojikomeru - Shut up , (2) Danshingu Taiga - Dancing River

Heh, did I have you guys going in the beginning? lol OMG!! Kiba's been found out! Oh dear! But Kankuro doesn't seem too mad. Gomen on the shortness, I just couldn't make it longer...

Sorry to say but the next chapter is the last... short story, I know, but that's what it was intended to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Insert witty 'I don't own' comment here **

A/N: Hi, welcome to my second story. The idea for this one came from me listening to a song called _Figure You Out_ by Nickleback. That first sentence is always gonna be there for my props to Nickleback... get used to it!

-tear- Last chapter... even Tsunade would win a bet if she thought it'd be a long one. Yup, I'm not going down without a fight! DATTEBAYO!!

Kiba: Oh man, that means Naruto is going to kill me this chap!

On with the fic! And FYI, there will be a suprise at the end! -evil happy face of doom-

**_Figure You Out_**

_First question, the one he'd been wondering ever since the kiss. "Tell me something," he said casually. "Do you like me?" A beet red blush and he had his answer. He leaned in closer, so that Kiba could feel his hot breath on his face. "How much do you like me?" _

_He gulped and answered in a shaky voice he tried to make strong, "I think you know already." _

_He slowly grew closer to the shaken Dog-ninja. "I'm not quite positive I know the extent of you attraction. Mind complying with that last request I asked?" Kiba almost blacked out upon realizing just where this was going._

He backed himself up against the wall putting out his hand to keep a non-approaching Kankuro at bay. "Y-you better not be thinking what I think you are!" He tried to back up more, but didn't seem to be able to move through solid walls. He knew his face was bright red and that he was dead, whichever path he took. He thought about all the possible outcomes if he did what Kankuro wanted, they didn't seem too bad. Of course, he couldn't get to all of the possibilities because Kankuro had somehow bypassed his stationary hand and was just barely and inch from him face.

"Well," he slipped an arm around Kiba's waist, "I'm waiting for an answer."

The Inuzuka gulped. "I think you know what my answer is." He had given up, _'What's the worst that could happen?' _

Kankuro moved in and kissed the Dog-nin, deepening it quickly. He tugged him closer to himself as he heard Akamaru leave the living room. Even the dog approved, this whole ordeal was turning out to be worth it. He slid his other hand under the younger man's shirt and began tweaking an already hardening nipple. And that wasn't the only think going erect. Both men had the tell-tale signs of an on-coming erection. Kankuro was the first to notice and take advantage of this. He slipped in between Kiba's legs and ground into him at a slow and steady pace. The smaller boy moaned into his mouth and pushed back, wanting more the wonderful friction the puppet master was causing.

Grinning the Suna Nin began to take off the other's black jacket, when he was done he tossed it aside and began removing the fishnet underneath. Kiba assisted in anyway he could. When he was bare-chested he grabbed Kankuro's hood and tossed it near the growing pile of clothing. He grabbed a handful of unbrushed brown hair and pulled him down into a kiss. Kankuro moved away from the kiss and began kissing his way down Kiba's neck, stopping to suck and lick occasionally. Beneath him he could feel the younger boy going crazy, wriggling and squirming with every touch. He slid lower and licked the other nipple he'd been neglecting. Kiba moaned his name, pushing his chest forward for more.

Kankuro grinned, "What an excitable puppy you are."

"Hmph," Kiba seemed to catch the teasing remark, "Shut up and fuck me already!"

The Suna ninja chuckled deeply before he began to remove his own clothing, allowing Kiba time to take off his pants. A split second after he'd tossed the pair of pants to the side Kankuro jumped on him. He began to suck on his neck again, this time hard enough to leave a mark. When he was sure the hicky wouldn't be going anywhere for a while he moved south, at a slow and unbearable pace. When his destination was finally reached Kiba was firm and ripe for the picking. Without warning he took the Dog-nin into his mouth and suck like there was no tomorrow. He swirled his tongue around the head as he began to lick up and down the other's shaft. He loved the sound of the younger ninja panting as he pleasured him. After a few more seconds he pulled back though.

Kiba groaned in protest. "Relax, I'm going to do something else."

The Inuzuka didn't have time to ask what, nor did he need to. Kankuro flipped him over and slowly inserted one finger into his entrance. The smaller man gasped at the sudden intrusion. Before long there was a second digit added. Kiba whined a little at the slight pain. He stretched, pulling his fingers apart and putting them back together again over and over until Kiba was moaning his name once again. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at the other's entrance. Slowly he slid in until he was buried deep within the Inuzuka. He thrust in deeper as he pulled out slightly. Before long Kiba's hips were moving with Kankuro's thrusting movements. Kankuro could feel himself coming close to the edge, Kiba was also panting out a warning. After several more thrusts he came followed by Kiba.

He pulled out and collapsed beside his equally tired lover. He opened one eye and glanced at the little cross dresser. He was covered in sweat and panting like a puppy. Kankuro couldn't help but think he was cute. "So mutt, fun as I said it was?"

Glare. That was all he got for nearly a minute. Finally, Kiba growled out, "My ass feels like it's on fire..."

The older man burst out laughing. Tears began to form in his eyes and his sides hurt but he couldn't stop. "Heh, there's not a romantic bone in your body is there?" He grinned lopsidedly at the younger boy.

Kiba scooted closer and began to snuggle with the puppet user. "You're the one being a jerk and laughing at me!" He rubbed against his chest and nuzzled him with his nose. Kankuro smiled slightly and flicked the Dog-nin's nose. Quick as lightning Kiba bit down in his arm.

" ARG!!" Kankuro kicked him in the leg and pried his arm free. While Kankuro complained about yet another bite wound Kiba got dressed. The older man soon followed suit. They still had awhile before they had to meet up with the others again. Akamaru walked back in just as Kankuro zipped up his outfit.

Kiba was too busy rummaging through his couch to notice his dog in the room again. Both creatures (ones not digging through furniture) stared at the Shinobi's ass and it swayed from side to side along with the rest of the body it was attached to. Finally, a cry of triumph was hear as he flipped over, landing on his ass beside the den table. In his hand was a dirty looking book. It's tattered pages pushed apart, making the tome seem thicker than it really was. The leather binding and cover were scratched and in major need of repair. From the sight of things it used to have gold letters printed elegantly across the front. However, only small chips of what was once written remained.

Kiba hopped up, patting his huge, white dog on the head as he passed it. He continued towards Kankuro as he opened the book and flipped through it's ancient pages. He found what he was looking for just as he closed in on his company. Be bit his thumb and pushed it to the paper. Within a second the room filled with smoke. When it cleared Kiba was holding an overstuffed fluffy brown bag, tied close with a string.

"What is that?"

"This," he bounced the bag in his hands a few times, "is what I make in four days."

The puppet master's jaw dropped. "Even with my freebees?" Kiba nodded, a huge grin on his face.

"So, unless you want to pay Naruto and I this much each, you better keep that mouth of yours shut!" There was a small glint of threat in his eyes and he shared a gaze that assured the secret was safe.

-- **_With Naruto_** --

"Having no missions is killing me! I get so bored, not to mention the fact I can't get paid!" The blonde complained to his friend.

"Suna's very unhappy with this business as well. We have hardly any inflow. Twenty percent of the merchants have had to close down until things pick back up." Gaara sighed, pushing a hand through his messy red hair he peered over at his friend.

They had been walking the outskirts of Konohagakure ever since they'd left the group. Both had started off catching up with each other, then talking about if Naruto was worried about the Akatsuki, soon the topic hit missions and almost immediately switched to the lack there of. Naruto was walking beside the Kazekage, hands behind his head. His blue eyes gazing absently at the endless sky. It was a bright day out and the sun, although it was setting now, set the forest atmosphere ablaze with light. Silence stretched on for a few minutes before something hit Gaara.

"How do you make due?" His companion looked over ta him. "The non-Shinobi villages are doing very well, but not us. Do you have another job?"

The other paled slightly at this. "Uhh... I wouldn't say that... I just, um." He glanced the other way, busily observing the shrubbery. They had stopped walking at this point and Gaara stared pointedly at the blonde, who could feel his aqua-green eyes on his back. "Yeah, but I can't tell you what it is."

"Oh, really?" Gaara glared at his friend, arms folded, a slight air of threat around him. "Why not?"

"Well, for starters I could lose the job," he blinked back at the other, "Secondly it's a matter of pride. If I told you, you'd lose all respect you may have for me."

The redhead scoffed and took another step towards him. "Come on Naruto, nothing could me me lose the respect I have for you. Just tell me, I won't say a word about it ever again." This was Gaara begging. Naruto could see it though, he'd want to find away to work there. Until he found out he'd have to be a stripper that is.

"Gaara," he whined. "Please don't do this to me! I promised my partner I wouldn't say anything." His face fell. "Oops..."

"Who's your partner?" Gaara was going to grasp at anything he could. He might not scare Naruto, but there were plenty other that he could scare the shit out of and make it look like an accident.

"Now, Gaara, I'm not spilling the beans on him." A pause, "Damn you..."

Gaara was good at this, making people unintentionally tell him what he wanted to know. Something about his cold stare and bloody past made people do what he said. Everybody except Naruto. He stepped closer, "Him? Him who?"

Naruto made a displeased face and folded his arms as well. "No, I'm not saying another word!"

"I'll hang you upside down until you talk if you don't do it now." The orange clad boy scrunched up his nose and looked him up and down.

"You wouldn't dare..."

Gaara scoffed and let some of his sand creep out of the gourd. Naruto back up a step and put his hands up. His grin fell as he realized he only had a choice of blabbing to Gaara or being strung from his toes until he passed out. The latter was not the most pleasing of options.

-- **_At The Memorial Stone _**_(AKA the meeting place) _--

Shikamaru and Temari stood side by side as Gaara and Naruto appeared beside them. The first pair took a double take at Naruto, whose face was bright red and eyes refused to extract their attention from the ground below. The group of four stood in silence for another five minutes before Temari's irritated voice rang out, "Where the hell are they?"

The other two shrugged, Naruto was too lost in his own little world to notice anything else. "Oi, Naruto, you okay?" Shikamaru popped his head under the blonde's, making him scream like a little girl.

The brunette laughed and shook his head at his friend. It wasn't even three seconds later before another shout was heard over the trees. A rush of wind and the loud thudding of something large and four legged hitting the ground announced the arrival of Kankuro and Kiba. Kiba was laughing hysterically while Kankuro was pale faced and had his arms wrapped tightly around Kiba's waist. Shakily, the Suna Ninja dismounted the white dog and stood beside the other boy, who was still laughing his little ass off.

A small growl escaped the older Shinobi's lips as he kicked the Dog-nin, who yelped like a puppy being squirted with water. They shared a breif glaring match before Temari lit into them. Both shrunk back, hoping for dear life she wouldn't attack them. She was at it for a quarter of an hour when she saw a bandage wrapped sloppily around her younger brother's forearm.

"And how the hell did that happen?" She gestured to his arm with her free hand. The other one was busy holding her large (and probably very heavy) fan at the ready. They took turns explaining about a spar match that had occurred out of boredom and that Kiba's fangs were very sharp and could easily pierce human flesh. Satisfied with her answers she turned, replacing her fan.

When Shikamaru was sure the blonde woman was done, he took charge. "Everyone is clear with where they'll be staying this week?" A group nod and he pressed on. "Okay, tomorrow will be a personal day, for you guys to get better acquainted and settled in. after that there will be plenty of meeting to attend if you don't like each other by then." He smiled as Kiba and Naruto chuckled, used to his failure at comedy.

Kiba tapped Naruto on the shoulder lightly before everyone said their good nights. They walked off to the side, Naruto's face shaped in curiosity. Akamaru stayed behind, already knowing what the conversation would be. From where the four Shinobi stood, the chat was taking an interesting turn.

Kiba had begun a sentence only to be cut off by Naruto, who looked embarrassed and troubled at the same time. Kiba smiled and shook his hand back and forth. He resumed speaking to his friend. Said companion's face went from relief, to shock, to disbelief, to anger during Kiba's speech. The blonde started waving his arms all over the place at the other Ninja. At first, he was shocked, then mad. He shouted back at the blonde, but they were too far for any of them to hear. However, Akamaru's whine was enough for Shikamaru to head over and try to break it up. The other's followed.

As they approached, Kiba's voice was heard first. "How the hell would you know! I trust him enough to not do that!"

Both boys gave a snarl as Naruto retorted. "It'll happen moron! All you are is a quick fuck! As soon as it's over with he'll spill the beans and be on with his life!"

"You don't know that!"

"Why can't you just listen to what I have to say for once! It'd make your life easier you dumb mutt!" The blonde scowled at his friend, who was baring his canines.

"Because, what you have to say now is a load of shit! I don't have to do what you want you know!" Both had clenched fists, ready for action at any second.

"I'm just trying to help! Gods are you that thick!"

"Your help sucks ass, do your teammates listen to the crap that comes out of your mouth?"

"Yeah, they do! They always have!"

Kiba was at the edge, he was going to do or say something he would wind up regretting. Shikamaru took a step towards Kiba, who was easier to calm than Naruto ever was. "Hey, just chill you two."

"Oh really? Maybe that's why Sasuke wouldn't listen when you told him not to leave with Orochimaru!"

"KIBA!!" Shikamaru threw a nasty look at the Inuzuka.

Naruto face lost all traces of anger and any other emotion. Kiba turned around, argument won by a hit below the belt, and left. All eyes the turned to the blonde, who was on the verge of tears. Suddenly, his face contorted in anger and he screamed at Kiba's retreating back, "FUCK YOU KIBA! GO BURN IN HELL!" The next second he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru called, worried. "Gods damn it Kiba! What the hell!" But the Dog-boy was long gone, his pet as well.

"I'll go find Naruto and calm him down; you go get him to apologize." With a show of understanding, they all dispersed to find the two.

-- **_In the Woods_** --

Tears flowed freely from his blood red eyes. The claws that always appeared dug into his legs that were held closely to his chest. His whole being shook with sorrow at what his friend had said. The pain of it all ripped at his heart. That pain was far worse than any flesh wound he ever received. How could he say that? He never thought Kiba was able to hurt him so much. What made him say such a thing?

"It's the truth..." he muttered to himself more than to the figure growing ever closer to him. He was high in a very tall tree that over looked Konoha. It stood just behind the five Hokage faces. He had come here when Sasuke had first left, he had never returned since then.

"You know that it's not the truth" Gaara's voice was clear and straightforward, but also held the slightest trace of sympathy.

Naruto took a shaky breath and glanced up at the Kazekage. Tears streaked down his face, more gathered in front of his still red eyes. He wasn't afraid to show Gaara this face, he knew too well what it was like to live with this cursed power. They locked eyes, but only for a moment as Naruto couldn't even look him in the face. Sighing Gaara removed his large gourd and sat beside the distressed blonde.

"Care to explain the first half of the argument?" He looked the boy up and down, "After you calm down of course."

There was another hollow intake of air and a pulse of chakra before blue eyes peeked out at Gaara. "I told him about you knowing. He was okay with it because he told Kankuro, too. Then he told me he'd figured it out on his own. I asked what happened after that and he told me they had sex and then he promised to keep his mouth shut." He seemed to have had lost the redhead after he announced his older brother being gay.

"We're still talking about Kankuro and Kiba here, ne?" Naruto slowly shook his blonde mop, the lower half of his face still buried in his arms. "Well, damn."

-- **_In Kiba's Backyard_** --

"Go away!" growled Kiba as he smelled the group approaching. He was curled into a circle, similar to a dog.

"Kiba, you know damn well that was way out of line to say! You were on the mission! You saw him in the hospital! How could you say that?" Shikamaru was standing over the sulking boy.

"I know that! Fuck off!" _KICK!_ "Ow! What the hell man!"

Temari was on the Nara's left. "You get up and say sorry! Didn't you see his face when you said that! He could do something really stupid!" To Shikamaru's right Kankuro nodded, a frown on his face.

A low growl, "I said fuck off! I don't have to say anything to him."

The brunette sighed and pinched the bridge between his eyes. Sighing again, he scooped up the Inuzuka and hauled him towards the forest, kicking and screaming like a child.

-- **_Back to the _****_Forest_** --

Naruto had calmed down considerably, and set everything straight for the redhead. Blue eyes turned up towards the luminous moon, its light making them and the few remaining tears glow with soft light. Gaara nudged his shoulder, knowing something was still on his mind.

"I've thought along those lines too." He didn't take his eyes from the night sky. "But what is really awful is that, for a second, I truly considered killing Kiba." He blinked slowly, letting a single drop cascade down his face. "I really _thought_ about it. I really am a monster. Thinking about killing my friends because they said something I didn't want to hear."

"No, you are by no means a monster. Take it from someone who once was." Gaara's green eyes met Naruto's cerulean ones. They shared an understanding that many other people they knew could only imagine.

They sat there in silence for a while longer until a faint sound caused them to turn their heads. It sounded like someone screaming and cussing over and over at the top of their lungs. Soon Naruto scoffed and stood. Recognizing Kiba's voice he turned and hopped from his perch in the tree. Silently he landed; Gaara was next to him almost immediately. Naruto made to turn but was caught by Gaara's hand.

"Why not just hear him out; your friend went through all of the trouble of carrying him here." For a moment, the blonde could have sworn he'd seen the smallest trace of a smile on his friend's face.

"I can't, not after I contemplated killing him..." Gaara scoffed.

"I almost _did_ kill you and a few of your friends, and we all converse when convenient." Giving in with a grunt, he turned and awaited Kiba's delivery.

Shikamaru seemed glad that Naruto hadn't run off as he plopped the Inuzuka on the ground in front of the blonde. The two glared at each other, neither making an attempt at speech towards the other. Finally, having had enough of the staring match, Naruto turned on his heel and began to walk away. When he was confronted by Gaara he gave him a look the other's couldn't see. He reached the edge of the clearing and paused. It was almost as if he was giving Kiba one more chance to apologize. He hardly waited a second whne he turned his head just enough to see his friend.

"I'm sorry, Kiba." His messy blonde hair fell lightly in front of his eyes. However, they couldn't hide the blood red glow that resinated from them. "Maybe I shouldn't have said those things, but I was just worried about you."

"Naruto, uhh," Kiba stumbled for words.

"Forget it. I just need to be left alone for awhile." Without another word he disappeared in a wisp of smoke. The clearing was silent for a good amount of time. Not even the chirps of crikets were heard as they all sat there, speechless. Gaara finally made a move to leave, hinting with a stare at his siblings they should all do the same. Taking the hint Kiba finally stood and walked off, Kankuro trailing just behind him. Temari and Shikamaru set off in the other direction, not bothering to say good-bye. When he was sure they were alone and out of ear shot of all those who mattered Kiba glared at Kankuro.

"Traitor." Was the only thing he huffed at his new lover.

"Sorry mutt, but you were so out of line I couldn't just side with you. It'd look bad, and you were wrong to do that so..." Not one bit of shame or remorse was found in his voice. Maybe Naruto was right, maybe he didn't care about him. Was all that for nothing? Did he say those things to his friend for some jackass using him for a quick fuck? "And quit thinking he was right too."

"Huh?" Had he said those things out loud? No, he was sure it was all internal monologue. They were at his front door by now. Kiba threw open the door and walked to his room. He flopped onto his bed and bit his pillow. Right now, if he gave into his normal habit of biting himself he'd gnaw a hole in his arm. Kankuro sat on the foot of his bed, his puppets leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the messy room. When the Dognin refused to make eye contact he prodded him in his ass.

"We need to talk. About this thing we might have. Please Kiba." His pleading eyes met with the younger man's skeptic ones, which softened considerably when he realized the puppet user was dead serious.

"Fine, but," he propped himself up on his elbow and gave a strangly erotic look to his lover, "if there is a next time, I get top."

"Heh, maybe, if you can hack it, mutt."

**END**

A/N: I know, it was short. But there _is_ a plus, I'm writing an epilogue. It'll be out in a while so if you feel like waiting I'll have it out around April or so. Well, -sob- until then. Please review and give me love! Take a look at my other stories and keep an eye out for a new one called, _Seven Minutes in Heaven Makes Every Sleepover Fun._ It's a yaoi and that's all I'm telling you. Buh-bai!


End file.
